


Hishi Karada

by DelightfullyHuman



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dry Humping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfullyHuman/pseuds/DelightfullyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One lonely evening, Koujaku decides that a little self bondage and self indulgence wouldn't go awry. But when Mizuki shows up at his door, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hishi Karada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lessamao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lessamao).



> Dedicated once again to Lessa, who helped me with characterization and several points within scenes, and who also inspires me always to keep working hard.

Sometimes, in the late evenings, when the sun had set and streetlamps outside had weakly flickered to life, Koujaku would realize how lonely it was in his home by himself.

It hadn’t been long since he had stopped bringing women home, and an even shorter amount of time since he and Mizuki had begun their strange relationship. It was new and frightening, especially since Mizuki was Koujaku’s first man. But he had known Mizuki for a long time, and Mizuki had been gentle and teasing, and it hadn’t been long before Koujaku had become nearly insatiable for Mizuki’s touch.

But they were both busy men, Koujaku with the opening of his shop and Mizuki with his bar, so it was rare that they got to spend a lot of time together. Koujaku found himself missing Mizuki’s company and his warmth, and missing his hands and his mouth most of all.

It made Koujaku feel dirty, almost, to fantasize about Mizuki, but it was worse to even consider fantasizing about someone else. Besides, he figured Mizuki would be just as turned on if he knew. So Koujaku didn’t feel too terrible about shutting his window and pulling his stash of ropes from his closet.

It was something he hadn’t yet told his new lover about. His preference for ropes and ties and blindfolds, his experience with shibari. He didn’t suspect that Mizuki would judge him, but it was still something Koujaku wasn’t keen on bringing up in casual conversation. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t imagine his set of jade ropes crossing over Mizuki’s dark skin. Or that he didn’t wish Mizuki would take the role of the rigger instead, and bind Koujaku down and away from his fears and insecurities.

So sometimes, on those lonely evenings, he would open his bag of ropes and pull out the black ones, favored and well loved. He had had them the longest, and they were soft with use. He ran his fingers over the braided nylon before untying the coil and letting the ends drop to the floor with a soft thud. Koujaku took the bight in one hand and pulled the length of the rope through his other hand, straightening it out. It felt soft and familiar in his grip, and he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy it. When he reached the small knots at the ends of the rope, he let them fall to the ground again.

Koujaku took the bight in his fingers, separating it and pulling the loop over his head, situating the middle of it right over the top of his spine. He let the black rope hang down over his shoulders and chest as he loosened his obi and set it to the side. He tugged off his pants and let his kimono slide from his shoulders, imagining how it would feel if Mizuki was the one pulling the fabric away from his skin. He hung up his kimono and stepped back from the wardrobe, dragging the rope across the hardwood floor.

Koujaku took several deep breaths, making sure to move slowly as he gathered the two strands of rope together in the middle of his chest. He began to make knots at regular intervals, slowly pulling the rope through and taking the time to appreciate the feel of the weight of the rope hanging from his neck. By the end, there were six knots that trailed from mid sternum down to the ‘v’ of his hips, each identical and neat.

He spread his legs apart, pulling the rope in between, maneuvering the strands around his crotch, still covered by his underwear. Black and unassuming, it matched the rope, and he imagined Mizuki might appreciate the aesthetic. Koujaku pulled the rope between his legs and up his back, looping it through the strand around his neck and pulling it through. Once it was firmly set and balanced, he separated the strands again.

Each went around the opposite side of his body, meeting only in the middle to pull apart the stretch of rope in between each knot. Then they doubled back to be tied off in between his shoulder blades, then back again, creating a diamond pattern down his torso. It was an easy enough tie to put himself in, and the rhythmic motions let him relax and pretend that Mizuki was just behind him.

But once Koujaku tied off the end of the rope at the small of his back and turned around, no one was there. But still, just imagining how Mizuki would look at him made his skin prickle. Would Mizuki like seeing him in ropes? Would Mizuki kiss him and run his fingers over the braided strands like one would pluck at the strings of a koto? Or would he make Koujaku kneel and present his hands to also be bound? He would do it, Koujaku decided, running his tongue over his dry lips. If Mizuki asked, he would do nearly anything.

He closed his eyes, one hand coming up to just brush his fingertips down his chest, pulling gently at each knot in the front and feeling the ropes tighten around him. He pretended it was Mizuki, touching him with his callused hands and tweaking the knots and using the rope to pull Koujaku forward into his arms.

Koujaku sighed, reaching his other hand up to pull his hair loose and shake it out, feeling it fall over his shoulder and down his back. The ends brushed over the skin where his tattoo was, and he shivered. Would Mizuki touch it? He had only seen it once or twice before, and never for an extended period of time. Koujaku hadn’t wanted to show him. He made sure to turn off the lights before they had sex. And he never let Mizuki fuck him from behind.

It was bad enough when Mizuki ran his hand up Koujaku’s arm and kissed the tattoos on his chest. It was terrible when he kissed Koujaku’s cheek. Mizuki shouldn’t dirty himself with Koujaku’s curse. But Mizuki still called him handsome, and still stayed the nights after. So maybe…

No. Koujaku banished the thought, bringing himself back to where he was now. With ropes crossing back and forth over his skin. He moved over to the bed and laid back on it, stretching out as much as the ropes would allow. Koujaku ran his hand down his chest again, skating over the patches of skin in between the ropes until he reached his underwear. His hand slid over the cloth, rubbing at himself leisurely. He bit his lip, imagining what it would be like if his own hands were tied and it was Mizuki instead.

Mizuki would be smiling, his big lopsided grin plastered across his face. He would rub at Koujaku and mouth at his erection through the fabric of his underwear. Just the thought made Koujaku grit his teeth. Was it wrong to fantasize about your lover that way? He wasn’t sure, but his reluctance didn’t stop the image of Mizuki straddling him from rising unbidden to his mind.

Koujaku had never thought of himself as a bottom. He had always taken a more active role in the bedroom with the women he had been with, and had never been given a choice in the bondage scene. He had always been the top, always the dominant lover.

But then Mizuki had come along, sweeping into his bed like a hurricane, with strong hands and warm eyes. With a thirst that could hardly be quenched, he had taken Koujaku again and again the first few times, leaving Koujaku stunned and exhausted and tingling from head to toe. Of course, Mizuki had bottomed for him, too, and that had been a sensation unlike any other. To hold a man’s firm muscles in his arms instead of a woman’s soft curves.

Because Mizuki’s lips looked better kiss-bitten than any woman’s. Scratches down his back looked so much darker. His laugh afterwards seemed so much louder when he and Koujaku shared a cigarette over rumpled sheets.

And although he hadn’t shared his penchant for kink with Mizuki yet, Koujaku still imagined himself submitting to him. To let go like he had seen submissives do underneath a firm hand and a taut rope… It was something he would be willing to try. And he trusted Mizuki with his life, enough to bare himself completely. No matter how terrifying it seemed.

Koujaku gave a soft moan as he rubbed the palm of his hand over his clothed erection, the fabric growing damp with his arousal. He took a deep breath to feel the ropes restrict him, the soft pull of the rope on his skin making his toes curl. He bent his knees to brace his feet on the edge of the bed and tilt his hips upward into his hand. His breath began to grow strained as he fought to keep his pace steady, but it began to be too much. He started to let himself go, to buck up wantonly against the rope and against the constraints of his underwear, chasing his release and fantasies of Mizuki beside him.

If only Mizuki would just open the door and say-

“Koujaku?”

Koujaku’s knees flew shut and he leapt off the bed at record speed. He nearly tripped over his pants on the floor as he dove for his wardrobe, listening for the sound of the front door closing and for Mizuki’s footsteps. And it was Mizuki in his living room, that was for sure. He called Koujaku’s name again, and Koujaku thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He ripped the closest kimono from the wardrobe and yanked it on, trying to cover himself and the ropes that patterned his body.

He was just reaching for his obi when Mizuki’s footsteps stopped just in the threshold of his room.

“There you are!” Mizuki said cheerfully. “I got out of the bar a little early so I thought I’d surprise you.”

Koujaku jerked his kimono close around his body, keeping himself angled away from Mizuki. He gave a forced laugh, his heart still racing. He could feel the heat on his cheeks, and he thought it would be a wonderful time for the earth to swallow him whole.

“Aha, well, um! I was actually about to shower, so ah…”

“Shower?” Mizuki said with a grin, slipping his jacket off and tossing it over the chair that sat in front of the vanity. “Can I join you?”

“N- No!” Koujaku exclaimed, feeling as though his face was going to catch fire.

“Huh? Why not?” He asked, approaching Koujaku with his arms open. “If you’re not comfortable, that’s cool, but I was just… What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Koujaku nearly squeaked, his spine ramrod straight and his shoulders stiff. He watched in complete and utter horror as Mizuki walked closer to pick up one of the coils of rope that was hanging out of the bag on the edge of the bed.

“What you got this stuff for?” Mizuki asked, turning to Koujaku with a half grin. “You never told me you were into that kinky stuff.”

“I’m not into that kinky stuff!” Koujaku shouted.

Mizuki laughed, slinging an arm around Koujaku’s shoulders, right over the ropes that circled his neck and looped down his back. “It’s okay if you do,” he said. “It’s about time we talk about other stuff we like. You know I’m not gonna judge you.” Mizuki paused, and Koujaku had the frightening realization that the kimono he had grabbed out of his wardrobe was a fairly thin one.

“Koujaku… Do you have ropes on?”

Koujaku gave a loud, fake laugh, ducking out of Mizuki’s arm and scuttling away. He spluttered, trying to come up with some excuse or explanation, but Mizuki interrupted him.

“Koujaku,” he said, his voice low and filled with wonder. “Let me see.”

Koujaku glanced at Mizuki, his arms crossed protectively over his chest. He knew he had fantasized about Mizuki walking in and seeing him, but he hadn’t wanted it to actually happen. He knew Mizuki would back off if he really wanted him to, but that also wouldn’t stop Mizuki from pestering Koujaku about it every day after until Koujaku finally told him about the shibari.

“Please?” Mizuki asked, his tone sultry now. He was looking at Koujaku with lidded eyes, and there was a fire there that Koujaku rarely saw. It made his chest flutter and heat sink down in between his legs again.

He knew that Mizuki thought he was sexy. Mizuki told him all the time, but sometimes Koujaku had a hard time truly believing it. How could he be attractive to Mizuki, with scars scoring his flesh and those cursed tattoos riding atop his anger like a lid barely contained on an explosive liquid?

How could he be attractive to Mizuki when he did things like tie himself up to masturbate, of all things?

But he supposed he could be sexy for Mizuki. He could try. He had done it with women before, and while it would mean revealing himself, he could do that. Koujaku took a steadying breath, letting the kimono slip from his shoulders as he turned to face Mizuki. With an unsure smile, he let the garment fall open, revealing the black webs of rope that twisted around his body.

Mizuki’s jaw nearly hit the floor, and Koujaku would have laughed if he wasn’t so nervous. Mizuki stared, his seawater eyes unblinking as he took in the sight before him, and Koujaku began to shift uncomfortably.

“Well?” He prompted, painfully aware of every place where the rope touched his skin and how debauched he must look, hair loose and underwear still damp.

Mizuki met Koujaku’s eyes, licking his lips before opening his mouth to speak. “Shit,” he said. “Koujaku, you’re- Gorgeous.”

Koujaku scowled and looked away, crossing his arms back over his chest. “Alright, you saw. Get out so I can change!”

But Mizuki was walking towards him, intent written across his face. He placed his hands on Koujaku’s hips and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. It was open mouthed and passionate, like he was trying to steal Koujaku’s breath away with his searing hot lips.

It worked. Koujaku’s lips parted before he could help it, and even more so when Mizuki’s hands curled into the ropes surrounding his hips. He used that leverage to pull Koujaku closer to him, slipping his tongue into his mouth with relish.

When he pulled back, he grinned at Koujaku, tugging at the ropes a little. Koujaku braced his hands on Mizuki’s arms for balance, but let himself be drawn closer.

“I’m serious,” Mizuki said. “You look so… God, I can’t even say how sexy you are. And you were hiding this from me the whole time?”

Koujaku scowled, reaching up to tweak Mizuki’s nose. “Shut up.”

“Were you gonna tell me?”

“Eventually… I guess.” Koujaku answered with a blush. Mizuki laughed, stealing another kiss and wrapping his arms around Koujaku’s waist. He shifted, swaying them back and forth.

“I love it. I love finding new stuff about you.” He said, his hands drifting down to grab at Koujaku’s ass. “Can we fuck?”

Koujaku slid his arms around Mizuki’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. “You can’t just ask that.”

“Mm. Why not?”

“B- Because!”

Mizuki laughed, his hands still kneading at Koujaku’s ass. He shifted forward to kiss Koujaku’s jaw, and his neck right behind his ear, and Koujaku found himself less and less willing to protest.

“Okay,” he murmured, burying his hands in Mizuki’s hair and pushing his head back enough to look him in the eyes. “Do you want me to keep the rope on?”

“ _God_ , yes,” Mizuki breathed, and Koujaku couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay. Don’t pull the knot at the bottom and don’t pull by my neck. Everything else if fair game.”

“Okay,” Mizuki agreed, stepping back and tugging Koujaku towards the bed. Koujaku went with him, shrugging the kimono off and draping it over the back of the chair. Mizuki watched him, barely able to contain the near hunger in his expression as his eyes roamed over Koujaku’s body.

Koujaku sat on the edge of the bed and spread his knees apart, beckoning to Mizuki, who was quick to step between them and lean down for another intense kiss. He buried his hands in Koujaku’s hair, stroking through it and letting the silken strands slip through his fingers like ink.

“Hey,” Mizuki murmured. “Don’t you kinksters use safewords or something?”

“Yes,” Koujaku huffed, prodding at Mizuki’s side. Mizuki took it as a cue and pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor beside them. “It’s usually a word you wouldn’t ever say in the bedroom.”

“So what’s yours?” Mizuki asked, and Koujaku smiled up at him, drawing his hands down Mizuki’s darker skin and the white tattoos that sprawled in patterns over it.

“Dry Juice.”

“Hey!”

Koujaku laughed. Mizuki made a face at him, his hands resting on Koujaku’s shoulders for a moment before pushing him back onto the bed and crawling over him. He dipped down to claim Koujaku’s mouth again, his rough hands wandering over the ropes pulled taut across the planes of his chest and stomach.

“Did you do this yourself?” Mizuki asked, pulling back to look at the tie. Koujaku nodded, and Mizuki mouthed ‘wow.’ “And you just hid it from me?”

Koujaku shifted, his hands empty and itching until Mizuki leaned over him to intertwine their fingers and pin his hands to the sheets beside his head. That was better. He arched up a little underneath Mizuki.

“I was trying to spare you from the shock. I didn’t think your poor heart could handle it,” Koujaku teased.

Mizuki rolled his eyes. “Go ahead and keep talking while you can. I’m gonna make you forget how.”

Koujaku’s arousal had returned with a vengeance, throbbing in between his legs, and he shifted his hips to try to alleviate some of the pressure of the ropes and his underwear. Unfortunately, Mizuki seemed to interpret his movements as eagerness, and grinned over him. Koujaku opened his mouth to protest, but Mizuki was already leaning down again to kiss his mouth and the bared tattoo under his eye.

“Don’t do that.”

“Why not?” Mizuki murmured against his cheek, the beginnings of a five o clock shadow scratching at Koujaku’s skin.

Koujaku squeezed Mizuki’s hands. “I just… I don’t like it.”

“The tattoo?”

Koujaku nodded.

“But it’s beautiful.”

“It’s ugly.”

Mizuki shushed him. “No part of you is ugly.”

Koujaku blushed furiously, and Mizuki smiled. He traced the ropes from the base of Koujaku’s neck down his chest, following the neat line of knots. He fingered each of them, tugging at them and slipping his fingers under the knot that rested just above the band of his underwear.

“This is so beautiful,” Mizuki murmured. “How long have you been doing this stuff?”

“A few years,” Koujaku admitted.

“Really? Tied up any girls?”

“A few.”

“Would you tie me up?” Mizuki asked, a sly smile on his face as he pulled at the knot. Koujaku huffed, squirming under the ticklish sensation of the rope and Mizuki’s roughened knuckles brushing against the sensitive skin between his hips.

“If you wanted it,” he answered.

Mizuki hummed against his shoulder in response, abandoning the knot and sliding his hand over Koujaku’s clothed erection. He rubbed at it, slowly, but a little rougher than Koujaku would have done himself. But it was better that way. Koujaku gave a little pleasured sigh, squeezing at Mizuki’s other hand again.

“I’d want to,” he said against Koujaku’s skin as he continued to rub at the front of his underwear. “I think it would be fun. But I wanna tie you up, too. It’s only fair.”

“Mizuki-“

“Can I tie you up now?”

“I’m already-“

“No,” Mizuki interrupted, his tone eager. “I mean, can I tie your wrists together?”

Koujaku shifted uncomfortably. He hadn’t had his hands tied since Ryuuhou had strapped him down to keep him still during the hellish months it took to administer his tattoo. And besides, having his hands free to hold his partner was a comfort to him; he wasn’t sure he would do well with his hands immobilized. It would mean he had to trust Mizuki to keep him close and secure, to keep him safe.

But wasn’t that the point?

And Mizuki looked so excited. His eyes, like seawater under the mid-morning sun, were so bright and eager, Koujaku couldn’t tell him no. And hadn’t he fantasized about Mizuki tying him, anyway? Koujaku nodded carefully, and Mizuki’s resulting grin almost made it worth it.

“Let me show you how,” he said.

“What, there’s a specific way?” Mizuki asked, still touching Koujaku’s erection, and he twisted his hips to dislodge Mizuki’s hand.

“Yes. I don’t want to end up with any nerve damage because you got ahead of yourself.” Koujaku said, sitting up and pushing Mizuki to the side. Mizuki laughed, lying on his side and watching Koujaku return to the bag of ropes to pull out a smaller coil, also black.

Koujaku came back to the bed, kneeling on it delicately to keep the ropes from pulling and rubbing at his arousal, nearly throbbing at this point. He took a deep breath, uncoiling the rope and holding the loop at the end out to Mizuki, who sat up and watched intently.

“Alright,” Koujaku began, hesitantly. “This is called a bight, this loop at the end. Give me your hands.” Mizuki held his hands out and Koujaku positioned them slightly apart with the insides of his wrists together, admiring how strong and firm his hands looked and how gentle he knew they could be.

“I thought we were tying you up, not me,” Mizuki teased.

“Shut up. Pay attention.” Koujaku turned his attention back to the rope, laying it across Mizuki’s wrists and wrapping it around. “Make sure you cross over the first time, then wrap it two more times. Square knot to finish. Don’t tie it tightly.” He tugged at the end of the rope when he was finished to show Mizuki the strength of the tie and how it felt to wear it. And for fun, he dragged Mizuki in for a kiss.

Mizuki laughed. “Okay, I got it. My turn.”

Koujaku nodded, untying him slowly and handing the rope over. He presented his wrists a little nervously, but he trusted Mizuki. And his current state of arousal was rising a little too high to allow for much argument.

Mizuki fumbled with the rope at first, but the tie was an easy one. With gentle guidance from Koujaku, Mizuki was able to securely bind Koujaku’s wrists together like he had shown him. It felt odd to be the one tied, and Koujaku studied Mizuki for a moment before blurting,

“Does this make me the girl?”

Mizuki stared up at him, stunned. “What?”

“You know, you tying me. And I bottom a lot, so… Am I the girl?” He asked, blushing furiously.

To his surprise, Mizuki laughed. “No, Koujaku,” he murmured, mimicking Koujaku’s earlier move and dragging him forward for a kiss. “It just makes you my lover. No ‘girl,’ no ‘guy.’ Just me and you.”

He supposed that made sense. He adjusted himself to straddle Mizuki’s lap and loop his bound hands over Mizuki’s head to pull him closer. Mizuki responded, wrapping his arms around Koujaku’s waist and kissing him thoroughly, letting Koujaku rock his hips and grind against his lap.

“I like it when it’s me and you,” Koujaku admitted into Mizuki’s ear, and Mizuki hummed, pressing his lips to his shoulder. His hands trailed down to cup Koujaku’s ass again, squeezing and pulling him a little closer with each forward shift of his hips.

“Me, too,” Mizuki agreed. He tilted his head up to kiss Koujaku again. “How long were you like this before I showed up?”

"Almost half an hour," Koujaku admitted through gritted teeth, rocking them with another strong roll of his hips.

Mizuki hauled him closer, until the front of his damp underwear was rubbing up against Mizuki's lower stomach.

"Then you must be aching to come, huh?"

Koujaku gave a strained gasp, pitching forward and resting his head on Mizuki's shoulder. "Yes, please."

"But your underwear is still on." The amusement was apparent in Mizuki's voice, and Koujaku flushed.

"Well, it's under the ropes," he reluctantly pointed out.

Mizuki actually laughed at that. "Were you just gonna come in your underwear like that?"

Koujaku pulled back to scowl at Mizuki. "So what? You want it off so bad, you can untie me!"

Mizuki smirked. "I could always just cut it off."

"What? No!"

"Why not? I'll buy you a new pair."

Koujaku frowned. “No. I’ll suck you off, but I’m not letting you cut my underwear off like some shitty porno.”

Mizuki laughed, surging forward to kiss Koujaku again before lifting Koujaku’s arms from around his neck. He kissed Koujaku’s hands, too, then tapped his thigh to urge Koujaku to get off of his lap. Koujaku reluctantly did so, scooting back to kneel uncertainly in the middle of his bed.

“I’ll take that blowjob, though,” Mizuki said with a wink, settling back against the head of Koujaku’s bed, tossing his pillows in between them. As he opened his pants and kicked them off, Koujaku got on all fours and awkwardly crawled forward.

He straddled the pillows and lay down in between Mizuki’s spread legs, rolling his hips a few times first, a relieved sigh slipping past his lips. Koujaku wanted to come so badly, after so much teasing and waiting, and he squirmed against the pillows.

“You’re so hot,” Mizuki murmured above him, and Koujaku looked up through his bangs to see Mizuki stroking his own cock right in front of him.

“Let me,” he said, and Mizuki let go to brush Koujaku’s hair out of his face and hold it back. The fist in his hair didn’t pull, but it felt firm and grounding, and Koujaku ran his tongue over his lips. He took the head of Mizuki’s cock into his mouth, savoring the sound of Mizuki’s heady sigh in response.

He tasted like skin and salt, heavy on Koujaku’s tongue as he took it as far as he could go to wet it before pulling back to focus on the head. He ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of the glans like he knew Mizuki liked best, and Mizuki’s hand tightened in his hair.

It was frustrating not to have his hands to use to pleasure his lover, but it added a pressure for him to do even better with his mouth. He tried a few new things, but it quickly became apparent through Mizuki’s gasps and encouragements that he simply preferred a gentle suction and Koujaku’s tongue.

Koujaku himself was maddeningly close to orgasm, and he continued to rut against the pillows between his legs as he rubbed his tongue over the slit of Mizuki’s cock, making him buck up into his mouth. Koujaku pulled off, his lips wet with saliva. He ducked his head, breathing hard, and Mizuki stroked his hair soothingly.

“Mizuki, I’m so close,” he admitted, his voice strained. He tried to slow down, to make it last, taking Mizuki’s cock back into his mouth to lick desperately at it.

The damp friction of the fabric against his own erection was so unlike skin. It was hot and almost rough, but it was so good, and the ropes keeping his underwear tight against him only made it easier to rub off. The ropes crossing over his chest and back rubbed at his skin, soft and nearly teasing in the way they held him close and tightly together. Koujaku couldn’t expand outward or part his wrists without the rope pulling him back, and he began to realize why it was so good for submissives.

He fantasized briefly about doing this again, with more rope holding him in and Mizuki taking charge, hot and dominant in word and action. Koujaku trusted him enough to let him, to submit for him.

Koujaku pulled off of Mizuki’s cock again to give a breathy groan, but Mizuki stopped him from returning. He swung a leg over Koujaku’s head to get off the bed and rifle through the side drawer for the little bottle of lube they kept there.

Koujaku watched him, stretching out to take the pressure off his elbows, but continued to thrust against the pillows beneath him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice strained.

Mizuki returned to Koujaku’s side, leaning down to press an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder. He rubbed at Koujaku’s upper back, in between the ropes, encouraging him. Koujaku couldn’t help but bury his face in the sheets and close his eyes as the heat in between his legs began to build, even as his thighs began to ache.

“Hey,” Mizuki murmured. “Let me fuck your thighs.”

Koujaku wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, but he nodded eagerly. Anything that would please Mizuki. Anything at all. Koujaku knew that Mizuki wouldn’t do anything out of line or lead him astray.

“Are you gonna come?” His soft voice, rough with arousal, rang in Koujaku’s ears. Koujaku nodded again, this one accompanied by a low moan, and Mizuki gave a warm laugh. He reached out to grip the ties around Koujaku’s wrists, pulling his arms farther over his head.

Koujaku wrapped his hands around Mizuki’s forearm where he could reach, gripping tightly for some sort of purchase as he rutted harder and harder against the pillows. His orgasm hit him slower than it normally did, a dry rush of intense heat that rose slowly and swept over him, shaking him from his shoulders to his thighs to his toes. He moaned with the sensation of it, collapsing with his legs still open, breathing hard with the relief and the little aftershocks that tingled through his groin.

Mizuki bent to kiss his shoulder and back as he recovered, and Koujaku realized belatedly that Mizuki was kissing mostly over his tattoo. But the gentle, lingering kisses felt good, and Koujaku gave a soft sigh, slowly running his fingers over Mizuki’s arm to get his attention.

“Good?” Mizuki asked, and Koujaku nodded, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

“Really good,” he answered. “But it’s your turn.”

Mizuki swept back Koujaku’s hair to kiss his cheek. “Can I still fuck your thighs?” He murmured, and Koujaku flushed. But he nodded.

“Yeah. What do you need me to do?”

“Get on all fours,” Mizuki ordered against his ear, making Koujaku shiver. He hoisted himself up onto his hands and knees, watching as Mizuki moved behind him.

"Put your legs together," Mizuki said, and Koujaku obeyed, shifting so that his knees touched. He heard Mizuki open the bottle of lube and pour some onto his hand, but he still jumped when Mizuki touched his upper thighs with it.

It was cold and slick, and Mizuki pressed his fingers into the closed space between Koujaku's legs, just under the hem of his underwear. Koujaku began to catch on, and he squeezed his thighs together.

Mizuki hummed, pulling his fingers away. "Please do that later on," he said, the end of his sentence cut off by the little sigh he gave as he spread the lube over his cock.

"You okay with this?" He asked, placing his hands on Koujaku's hips and strumming at the ropes there.

"Yeah," Koujaku answered. "You just want this? I mean, I can-"

"No, Koujaku, this feels great," he responded. "I'll let you do me sometime."

Koujaku nodded, ducking his head as Mizuki adjusted himself behind him, stroking his hands down the outside of Koujaku's thighs. He could feel it when Mizuki began to press his cock in between his thighs, and every inch after. When Mizuki fucked him, he couldn't feel his cock all at the same time like he could now, and it was as pleasant as it was strange.

Koujaku also hadn't realized how sensitive his innermost thighs were, and how Mizuki faux fucking him would send new arousal with the remaining aftershocks into his gut.

Mizuki thrust forward, pulling Koujaku back by the ropes around his waist and hips. The head of his cock fit all the way in between Koujaku's legs to poke out of the front when he thrust forward, and it made Koujaku feel lewd.

He and Mizuki had never had sex like this before, with Koujaku bent over and Mizuki taking him from behind. Koujaku had always been too afraid that Mizuki would be able to see his tattoo, but now he found that he didn't care. There was no part of him that Mizuki had judged, no aspect that Mizuki hadn't welcomed with open arms and an open heart. So Koujaku wanted nothing more than to tell Mizuki his story, to pour his heart out to this man, his best friend, his lover.

Koujaku sighed, bending forward to rest his forehead on his bound arms. Mizuki went with him, curling over his back as he continued to thrust in between his thighs, and Koujaku squeezed them together again. Mizuki breathed hard against his back, dipping his head to press his lips to Koujaku’s tattoo, and Mizuki’s heat completely overwhelmed any other fires the tattoo could stir from his heart.

To have Mizuki behind him, using his body to get off like this felt just as intimate as Mizuki being inside him, and he found himself thrusting backwards onto Mizuki. Mizuki chuckled against the back of his neck, reaching up to grab a handful of Koujaku’s hair. He pulled, forcing Koujaku’s head back, and Koujaku rose up on his elbows to ease the strain. But Mizuki held tight, groaning into his ear and kissing and sucking at his neck as his thrusts became sharper.

“Mizuki,” Koujaku said, nearly breathless, and Mizuki sank his teeth into the juncture of Koujaku’s neck and shoulder. He came with a low sound, his hands squeezing into Koujaku’s hip and jerking his hair back. Koujaku shivered as he felt Mizuki’s come in between his thighs, dripping downward. He found he was far from disgusted, though. He had actually rather enjoyed being bent over and having Mizuki pull his hair. Mizuki using him for his own pleasure.

It was almost enough to make Koujaku hot again, but then Mizuki was pulling away, letting go of his hair and crawling around to languidly kiss Koujaku. He smiled into the kiss, sated and happy.

“That was awesome,” Mizuki said with a grin.

“Mm,” Koujaku responded, grimacing as he sat back and felt the lube and come in between his legs, alongside his own soaked underwear. “I need a shower, though.”

Mizuki laughed, tugging the knot on Koujaku’s wrists open and unraveling the ropes. He rubbed at Koujaku’s wrists and hands, bringing them up to kiss his fingertips.

“Shower with me?”

“Please.”

Mizuki smiled as Koujaku pulled his hands away to reach behind himself and undo the knots securing the rest of the ropes on his body. He began to pull the webs apart, Mizuki watching him with interest and adoration. When he was finally free, he dumped the rope to the side to be washed later and stood. He headed towards the bathroom, beckoning to Mizuki to follow him, and Mizuki did so, watching from the doorway as Koujaku stripped off his soiled underwear.

“Hey,” he began as Koujaku bent to turn on the water, and Koujaku turned to glance at him. Mizuki watched him for another moment, the steam from the hot water the only thing between them. “Koujaku. I love you.”

Koujaku felt his face color, from both the heat and the admission, and he stepped back under the spray of water, holding his arms out. Mizuki was quick to accept the invitation, stepping into the circle of his arms. They stood like that for a moment, just embracing as the water warmed them. Mizuki swayed them gently, his fingertips rubbing little circles over Koujaku’s lower back.

“I love you, too,” Koujaku murmured, and Mizuki pulled back to study his face. He pushed Koujaku’s wet hair back and cupped his face in his hands.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Koujaku leaned in to kiss Mizuki, a sweet, chaste thing. Mizuki smiled into it, and they spent most of the shower silently enjoying each other’s company and touching.

After, when they had put on sleep clothes and stripped the bed, they lay in the middle of the mattress, curled in to each other. Koujaku reached out, searching for Mizuki’s hand in the dark. He found it and intertwined it with his own, marveling at how these hands could create such beautiful works of art.

“Mizuki,” he murmured into the room.

“Hm?”

“You know how… You ask about my tattoos and I never tell you about them?”

“Yes.” Mizuki said, curling a little closer to wrap an arm over Koujaku and twirl a lock of his damp hair around his finger.

“I think I’m ready to tell you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> The tie Koujaku put himself in is called karada, and can be seen [here.](http://www.restrainedelegance.com/preview/lexicon1/reh_20091230_1221672.jpg)   
> Please do not attempt to place yourself in any type of self bondage without plenty of research and attention to your own safety.   
> The wrist tie used is also a standard wrist tie, but please do not attempt on yourself or others without research or access to someone who can properly teach you. As Koujaku mentioned, nerve damage is a possibility in a lot of bondage positions, and care must always be taken.   
> This scene was very casual, and so some safety measures were only briefly mentioned or skipped, but consent and care for one's partner is always important.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
